Boy Meets World
by KENZI-CHI
Summary: England has had feelings for America. America has had them for England too. However, when they start dating England's fairy friends start to disappear! England wants to be with America, but he's scared of losing his childhood friends. What'll he do?


**EDIT: Oh my gosh, I am SO embarrassed! There was a huge gap where I forgot to add a part at the beginning and I couldn't believe I forgot it! I'm really sorry and it's fixed now ^^;**

**A/N: America's a little different in this. Just a normal boy who has just started his first year of college. England has had feelings for America. America has had them for England too. However, when they start dating England's fairy friends start to disappear! England wants to be with America, but he's scared of losing his childhood friends. What'll he do? **

**Rating: PG**

**Pairing: USUK**

**Warning: I do use human names in this. If you don't know: America is Alfred and England is Arthur. Also please ignore some obvious punctuation errors (like the !'s and ?'s don't seem right). It's actually not my fault, it's ff's so please forgive.**

…

"Leave me alone!" A little boy ran out of his house and into the forest. He ignored the calls and yells that followed behind him and kept running. His tears blurred his vision and most of the time he could barely tell if there was a tree in his path. He didn't get too far before tripping over a log. He sat up slowly before looking at his scabbed elbow. "O-ow…" He wiped his eyes, sniffing continuously. Before he could think for another second the sound of several boys calling him came into his earshot.

"England! England you little bastard come out here now!"

"A-ah!" The blond boy scrambled to his feet and looked for a place to hide. He wondered around and finally found a patch of tall plants to hide in. He quickly ran and kneeled down to a fetal position. He heard footsteps a few moments later getting closer and closer to him. He covered his mouth, his eyebrows curving in an upward 'u' at the thought of these boys ever finding him.

"England!" One seemed incredibly close to where he was and all he could do was lie down closer to the ground in hopes that he wouldn't see him. "We know you're out here!"

"Ah, just forget about him, Wales! He'll come back home soon."

"Haha, yeah, the little pussy can't take much." They started out of the forest and soon little England couldn't hear them at all. Even after a few minutes of silence he still stayed quiet for a few more just in case.

After he was sure they left he took his hands from his mouth and let the tears flow freely again. He looked at his elbow again and sniffed, "Stupid. Stupid brothers, always being so mean to me!" He wiped his hand on his would only to find out it was bleeding. "Why're they so bloody mean!" He cried. He hid his face in his knees and wept for a few minutes before he heard the tall plants rustle. He gasped and looked around, wondering if it was his brothers. He didn't see anyone, but he still continued to hear the noise.

"_Please don't cry…" _A tiny voice said to him. It didn't sound like a boy and it certainly didn't sound like his brothers.

He glanced behind him, but still saw nothing, "W-who said that?"

A gleam of light blinded the boy for a moment before it quickly disappeared. The British boy blinked continuously before a little creature appeared before him. _"Hello, there!" _It was a small fairy like creature with beautiful wings and a glowing figure.

Arthur's eyes, still wide, leaned in closer to the creature, "H-Hello."

"_What's wrong? You have such huge tears on your face!" _The fairy touched one of his tear drops, on his eyelashes, only slightly before it slid down his face.

Being reminded made the boy close to tears again, "I-it's my stupid brothers!" He sniffed, "I don't know why, but they always pick on me!"

"_Oh no! Well that's not nice of them at all!" _She lifted her arms like she was ready to start a boxing match. _"If I could I would do this and that to them!" _She made several attempts at attacks and overall made England laugh innocently. She laughed too before flying backwards slightly, _"Hey, you know what!" _She giggled with her small voice.

"What?" England was smiling and curious now.

"_Don't you know you're in a very special place right now?" _

"I am?"

She nodded, flying up higher while a few other of her fairy friends appeared around her. _"Stand up and see!" _

"Uh…" England paused for a moment making absolute sure that his brother's were no longer around. He took a deep breath before standing up and receiving the surprise of his life. There in his view was a glorious scene of a beautiful field of purple flowers and a patch of mountains in the distance. "Whoaaa!"

England was in awe. He had never seen such a magical looking place.

The fairy from before lowered herself next to the boy and rested on his shoulder, _"Have you been here before?" _

He shook his head, "Never in my life!"

"_Well this is now your special place. If you ever feel the need to run away again just come back here you'll be sure to feel happy again!" _

"And you'll be here too?"

She nodded, sparkling dust floating off her features, _"Of course! I will always be here for you." _

…

"And that was my first encounter with fairies." England concluded.

"_Fairies?_ Brother England I thought you were going to tell me a _true _story!" Young Alfred replied, shifting in his 'brother's' lap.

England's eyes widened as if he was shocked, "B-but it is true!"

"Fairies don't exist! How could you say that was true!"

England looked up at his little fairy friend and smiled small once he saw her pout. He looked down at the seven year old America before chuckling a little, "You know, Al, they can hear you."

The boy's eyes widened, "N-no they can't…" He didn't sound too sure.

"Yes." He pointed upward, "She's listening to every word you're saying."

"Eh…" Alfred looked around before wrapping his arms around himself, "Brother England… don't scare me like that…" He whined.

The Britain laughed at both his 'brother' and his magical friend. He wasn't sure which one he should comfort more. "Oh! I have an idea! Here, hold out your hands." Alfred stared up at him with curious eyes before doing as he was told. He opened his small hands side by side against each other. "Now close your eyes." The young American squeezed his eyes shut in anticipation.

England waved the fair down towards him and then pointed to the boy's hands with a smile on his face. She nodded, smiling as well. She obviously knew what he meant. The creature slowly floated down towards the kid's palms. She was barely able to land before America quickly pulled his hands away. "A-ah!" The fairy and England both stared at the boy. It seemed like he had just seen something freaky. "W-why did you do that!"

"Do what?"

America didn't explain himself. He only puckered his lips, rubbing is hands together slowly, "I know what you were doing… Just trying to scare me…"

"It wasn't me though." England smiled, almost about to burst out laughing at the younger's cute expression. There was a few seconds of silence before the boy wrapped his arms around his older 'brother'. England's eyes grew wide, "A-Al!"

"Well if Brother England believes in fairies then I do too!" The American replied with a smile.

…

A couple of years past since then…

"See this?" England started, pointed to the strange symbol in the calculus book with a mechanical pencil. "Now if you divide this by 2 and-," The Englishman looked up and glared at the daydreaming American. "America, are you listening?"

America groaned, turning his head lazily to face the older nation, "Yeahhh…" America grew up to be a handsome young man now at the age of 19. He was going to college and England agreed to be his tutor. Arthur rolled up the notebook lying next to him and hit the other with it softly, "You most certainly are _not _listening!"

The American groaned even louder, "I am! I am!" His head landed hard again the table, "I just hate this math crap it's too confusing!"

"Well if you'd pay attention more it wouldn't be confusing to you!"

"Damn it! Why'd you have to sign me up for calculus!" He sat up, hitting his hand against the calculus book continuously, "You **know **I'm not good at this stuff!"

"You need to challenge yourself more." England replied, eyebrows furrowed, "I know you can do it, you're really bright. You just don't give yourself enough credit."

America paused, eyes wide, "I-I'm bright…?" His cheeks turned a light shade of pink as he looked away.

England noticed and gulped loudly. He extended his hand, "H-hey, Al-"

Suddenly America burst out laughing, pushing his glasses back further on his nose, "Haha, I **am **aren't I!"

He continued to laugh as the Englishman looked away, "J-jeez this kid…" he looked back up at him through the corner of his eye and smiled. America was studying to be an architect and he seemed to be a promising one… if only he could get this math.

"Haha, I'm kidding!" America chuckled.

"No you're not."

He laughed again, "You're right."

The grandfather clock started to chime and the American looked over with wide eyes. "It's already past 10! I'm gonna be late for class!" The boy immediately grabbed for his things and started shoving things in his bag. "Hey, I'll see ya later okay?"

England laughed lightly as he watched the other rush out the door, "Sure."

…

Later that night Alfred finally returned home from school, but something was different than usual. He brought something extra home.

"And… who's this lovely lady?" England asked a little astonished.

"Ah, bro, this is Kate from my class. We were paired up for a project."

"Hello!" The girl smiled a very wide smile and waved her hand enthusiastically. England returned the wave with less enthusiasm.

The Britain looked over the girl a little. She was a pretty tall her with very huge, golden curls. Her hair dropped all the way down to her stomach that you could barely even see the outfit she had on. America started towards his room while signaling the girl to follow, "Well we'll be in my room. I just hope it won't take too long. I'll see 'ya." He said to England.

"Sure." He watched them leave.

Arthur felt awkward. Never had America EVER brought anyone home, let alone a girl. He wondered what they would be doing in his room. If they were ACTUALLY working on a project together.

When she left for the night England could finally sigh in relief. Why did he feel so tense? The older watched as America wondered back into the room and plopped onto the couch with a loud thud. "Ohhh mannn, I'm so tired!" He whined, "She's a real piece of work isn't she bro?"

The Britain sat up, laughing lightly, "Haha, yeah." There was silence for a moment before the man sat up more, "So what's going on with her?"

"Eh?" America eyed him from across the table.

"Are you two… going out?" England cocked his head to the side and wondered if he should have asked that question. He was already feeling weird about all this, why would he want to make himself feel even worse?

America sighed a long sigh before replying, "Nah… She's just a bud from class and a really annoying one. I don't think I'd be able to take two days of dating her."

"Haha, is that so?" England sighed and before long the American sat up.

"Hey, Brother, was that a sigh of relief?"

England's eyes widened, "W-what! No! I'm just glad… you're not trying to rush into a relationship so fast is all."

America groaned, "Ah, is that all?"

Arthur blinked, "What?"

"Ohhh, nothing."

He wasn't really sure if he wanted to get more into it and he didn't. He just sat silently, staring up at the ceiling and listening to America gradually fall asleep. He recognized Alfred light snores and smiled at how they haven't changed since he was little. He was so caught up in it he never even noticed they seized a little while later. After a moment America turned his head towards the older, "Hey, England?"

The Britain looked down at him, "Oh, you're awake? What?"

"Um… why is it… that I never see you with a girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend?"

America nodded, looking back up at the ceiling, "Yeah. I bet a lot of girls fall for you; why wouldn't they?"

He had wondered that himself sometimes. Why was he such a loser? Why was he such an idiot knowing that he had feelings for his 'little brother', which he really shouldn't have, and not going out with a woman to erase these feelings? He wondered this a million times and each time he thought about it he felt weird. Why was he cursed with such a weird working mind?

Instead of telling him the truth he replied, "I really don't know." He groaned after saying this before the younger sat up on the couch. He sighed, "Alfred… Would you go get me a bottle of whiskey?"

America tensed, "This late at night?"

"I just want one glass." He whined, "Talking about my love life has gotten me restless."

The younger wasn't sure, but he did what he was told. He left the room for a moment and came back with a glass and a bottle. The boy stood in front of him and handed him both items, "Here." Before England could grab them the American pulled them behind his back playfully, "And it better be only one glass!"

The Britain laughed lightly, "Okay you punk!"

…

America woke up to silence. It was quite, but a small light was shining through his cracked door. He sat up slowly, resting his palm on his forehead. _Jeez… Don't tell me England's still up?_ He groaned, dragging himself out of bed and heading towards the stairs. Before he even started traveling down them he saw the British man sprawled out on the couch. The bottle of whiskey that was just ¾s gone was now down to a little drop. America scoffed, cursing at himself for ever believing that he'd only have one drink. _Am I an idiot! _

Once he reached the older he shook his shoulder, "England. Hey England!" Said man groaned and turned on the couch. He pushed him again, "Jeez, you bastard, wake up!"

He turned again, this time facing the ceiling and his eyes slowly opened, "Wha'… time is it?"

America puckered his lips, "2 o'clock… Come on, I have class tomorrow y'know."

England covered his eyes, letting out a loud groan, "Yeah, yeah…"

It was silent for a moment, just the American staring at the Britain with no particular expression. "Why did you drink more than one glass?" Without giving the man a chance to answer he sat him up and hoisted the drunk's arm around his neck. The American heard him mumble a little, but paid no heed as he struggled to take the man up to his room.

He finally reached the upstairs, but by then he felt too exhausted to even continue. He paused for a moment and adjusted his grip on England. "J-jeez, bro, you gotta help me out here!"

Arthur may have seemed to have passed out, but after a few seconds he groaned loudly, wrapping his arms around the boy's waist. "Ahhh~ I'm sorry. I'm sorry!" He flashed a drunken smile which made his brother laugh. "Jeez, this guy…" Alfred started towards the Arthur's room (which was, unfortunately, all the way at the end of the hall).

The Britain lifted his head a little, "H-hey, Al…"

"Hm?"

"Rem'mber when 'ou asked me why I dran' so m'ch?"

Alfred smiled, shaking his head at the man's drunken state, "Yeah."

"…Sorry…" He sighed, running a hand through his hand sloppily, "I'm jus'… so confused."

"'Bout what?"

"You a-" The drunk stumbled which made him lose his words. But luckily they were just steps away from Arthur's bedroom (which America was certainly thankful for). The younger adjusted the grip on his brother again before opening the door and with England's help (which wasn't too helpful at all really) he managed to get him to his bed. "Okay England, we're here."

Before America had the chance to help get him into his bed the Britain raised his hand to stop him, "Al."

"W-what?"

England gripped the boy's shirt tightly, "I'm jus' soooooooo tired of hidin' my feelings!" He whined.

America stared at this man like he was crazy, but quickly shook it off considering he always acted kind of weird when he was drunk anyway. He laughed, pulling his shirt out of the older's grip, "Haha, okay you seriously need to lay down. So let me jus-," Just as he was about to lay him on the bed the Britain wrapped his arms around the American's neck. America paused, a little stunned that his brother stopped him from putting him on the bed. "England? What are you doing?"

Arthur opened his eyes to reveal this far away look, brushing a hand along the younger's flushed cheeks, "Allll~!" England kissed the boy clumsily on the lips, the taste of the wine he had drank just lingered short on the younger's lips. America's eyes widened and had no idea how to come about this. A million thoughts had ran through his head all at once. In the midst of his shocked state America tried his best to support the drunken Britain, but fell a few steps short. He slipped, both of them falling onto the soft mattress. Their kiss broke and for what seemed like the longest moment the both of them just laid there, the American unable to get up because of the Britain's tight grip around his neck. For once the younger was speechless, his mouth gapping open from what had just occurred and why he felt so nervous at the feel of the Britain lying beneath him. He didn't dare look at this man, his embarrassment was too great. Once England called out his name drunkenly once again he froze. He wasn't sure what to do in a situation like this. But the American gathered himself up enough to be able to look down at the drunken British man. "E-England…?"

"Al…" Oh God, he said his name so… so… "I was just… so tired of…" He yawned, his grip on him loosening, "hiding…"

And then he was asleep.

America stared at him for the longest time. What was _wrong_ with this guy! First he just admitted his feelings and then he decides to _sleep_! _How the __**hell **__am I going to fall asleep now! _

He sighed, staring at the man's face. His face was just slightly visible from the dim light coming from the doorway. He had never noticed before, but England's drunk, sleeping face does look cute.

…

England felt weird the next morning. But not a bad weird. It was a pleasing weird. He felt more comfortable and warm than he's ever felt in a long time. A weird that seemed like he had wanted to do for the longest time, but had only came true in his dreams. A dream where he and Al were toge- Arthur's eyes shot open. The sun blinded him for a moment before it returned. Oh, God he had the worst headache he's ever felt in awhile. That was because he rarely drank anymore just in case Alfred needed him for his studies and he'd be useless if he was passed out on the sofa every night. Come to think of it he wondered if the American was already up. Though for some reason his hangover (though very painful) was being drowned out by something soothingly warm underneath him. His eyes narrowed before he turned his head to see that, of course, it wasn't his pillow, but… but…

"Are you finally awake?"

England gasped, his eyes avoiding the face of which that voice belonged to. _OhGodohGodohGodoh… _He prayed to the heavens that this wasn't who he thought it was not because he didn't want him here (which he did, very, VERY much), but because then that might have made his supposed dream NOT a dream and would be into some serious trouble. He took in a small breath, "A-Al?"

"Yeah?"

His breath stilled. _Oh God, it WAS him! What am I going to do! I'm sure the moment I turn my head there will be the look of disgust coming my way! _Arthur prepared himself mentally for a moment before turning his head slowly to face the American with his eyes closed tightly. Maybe if he acted like he didn't know.. "W-what are you doing in my bed you git!" _J-jeez why did I stutter at the worst possible time! _He tried not to tighten his fists in the American's shirt.

America scoffed, "You're the one who dragged me here last night! And you can't even look at me, huh!"

"I-I don't need to look at you! Just get out of my room!" After a few moments the Britain opened his eyes to notice that the American didn't move an inch. "Well aren't you going to go?"

Alfred looked up at the ceiling, "No." The older hissed under his breath, "Not until you tell me what that was last night." His hiss caught in his throat, his face reddening.

Oh man, England just had to play it cool that's all, "...That what?"

"You _kissed _me last night."

England bit down on his lip, refusing to look at the American, "S-sorry it wasn't meant for you." His eyes closed tightly at the unbelievable lie.

America smirked, "Oh _really_?" He remembered everything that was said last night and that included the millions of times that his brother called out his name. "Then who was it for? _France_?" He felt the English man clinch his shirt tightly. _Haha, that did it. _

_I-I would __**never **__think about k-kissing that son of a-! _He laughed awkwardly, "Of course not! Stop," He hit the boy's stomach a little too hard to be considered playful, "joking around." More like: if-you-ever-mention-that-bastard's-name-again-you'll-be-missing-a-limb-the-next-time-you-wake-up.

He felt the American's chest move up and down like he was breathing weird or-or laughing? The next thing he knew he DID hear the American's silent chuckles and peaked through one eye to indeed see the boy laughing. His eyes widened, "A-Al? Why're you laughing?"

He burst out laughing now, "C-cause you-re just s-o damn stupid!" America just couldn't see the Britain torture himself any longer.

"St-stupid!" The Britain turned his head to face the American, "How can you say that to me!"

America's laughter died down, "Hehe, just kidding." He leaned down a peaked the Britain on the lips. England stared at him in disbelief to the point where America had to look way, "Jeez, bro, are you gonna keep staring or say something?"

"S-so…?"

America's smiled stayed bright and cheerful, "You're just the **worst **liar I've ever known in my life you know that!"

"Ah!" England hit the boy again, this time on his chest, "J-jeez you were just messing with me!"

"Don't talk like you're all innocent! You were playing with me too, y'know…" America's smile quickly disappeared which, of course, his brother noticed.

England rested his chin on the boy's chest, sulking, "Sorry…"

America leaned his head back against his pillow and looked away, "Hey. You meant what you said this morning right?" England looked up at him without saying a word and America looked back, "So does that mean… you like me?"

The other's eyes widened, his face harboring an even darker blush. It was so weird for it to be heard out in the open like this. He wasn't sure how to respond. He couldn't bring himself to say "yes I like you. I **love** you in fact". He just wasn't that good at expressing his feelings. So instead he just kept quiet.

"So I guess I'm the reason why you've rarely had any girlfriends right?"

This time he shook his head, looking away to the side of the room, "No…" He sighed, "That was my choice. I just haven't felt like having a girlfriend." He felt the boy humming underneath him. He could feel his heart beat beating even faster now for some reason. Was he making him uncomfortable now? Ah… but it felt so nice to him. It was like a song to him. The song of Alfred.

Come to think of it he was surprised that America let him lay on him for so long. And that he even stuck around to listen to him at all… Or that he didn't scoff at him or say how weird he was for supposedly loving him. Suddenly he felt tense and he looked up at the American who he now found resting his eyes, "H-hey, Al? Why… haven't you said anything about this? About how _weird _I must be right now?"

He exhaled through his nose before opening his eyes, "Because you're always weird."

_Gee, thanks. _

"And because… I might… sorta, kinda feel the same way as you do… Maybe…"

"Wh-what?" Alfred looked down to see his brother staring at him wide eyed once again.

He laughed awkwardly, scratching his cheek, "I guess you never noticed considering you were too busy beating yourself up for, I guess, liking me too. That's what you were implying right? If not, I just freakin' embarrassed myself right now."

"S-so… you like me too?" England felt his heart leap several times in a row.

_Too? _"Hm… I guess that's what I'm implying…" America smirked, "If you making me some bacon and eggs this morning." Before England could say anything the American interrupted him, "Oh wait, never mind, you suck at cooking." He chuckled as the Britain hit the boy across the head.

"You bloody git! I swear you're hopeless!" He continued to hit the defenseless Alfred and all the while the younger just kept on laughing.

Just then the American rolled him over on the bed so that now he was the one on top for the first time that day. England paused, his heart skipping an even greater beat that wasn't too comfortable this time. He wanted to know what America was thinking right at this moment. The moment where he looked down at him with a smile on his face. The moment where he watched as his eyes fluttered close or when his did the same. Or the moment where he leaned down to kiss him. Or even the moment where he finally thought that he could call him his lover. But how in the hell was he even thinking about these moments? Feeling America's soft lips against his was enough to scramble his knowledge of linear equations that he was suppose to tutor him on today.

He wasn't sure how long the kiss lasted. It felt like it had dragged on forever. And it was the greatest forever he's ever felt in his whole life, but when America finally pulled away he felt all of this warmth that surrounded him fade away. It felt like it was going to be forever before he felt that warmth again, but when he saw the American travel to the door and when he turned around to give him a smile he felt the warmth return which made him smile back in return.

As soon as Alfred left the Britain looked to the window and stared at its outline. Why did everything looks so different after such an event? Even so he could not stop himself from smiling, he just felt too damn good today and his hangover seemed to have disappeared. The Britain heard a small yawn above him and realized that his little magical friend was now awake. He heard a small, sweet "good morning" directed at him and as soon as he turned around to give the same greeting he paused. Bell was waving and smiling at him like she usually did every morning, but instead of her usual solid figure it was now distorted like what static does to an image on a television screen. "What…"

_What's wrong with you?_

…

That morning, after the younger of the house had left for college (giving him a quick kiss on the cheek and ruining the moment by throwing him a playful insult before running out the door), Bell seemed to have been just fine. He had wondered what could have happened for her to look like that. Maybe because he drank too much last night? Of course it never happened the other times he had drank. Or maybe it was just the lighting? Uh-huh, yeah, that's it.

In fact, this whole morning affected the Britain so much that he took a sick day off of work. He was fully dressed and washed up ready to go… but suddenly felt all his energy zapped out of him once the American left. He knew he'd feel too floaty and distracted to work normally today. He sighed, dragging himself to the couch and rolling himself on it. "Ugh…" He was staring up at the ceiling before Bell had flown into his vision. "Bell…" She giggled in response while Arthur smiled. Her figure was just fine now. He had asked what was wrong with her, but Bell had told him that she had no idea what he was talking about. But either way she was fine now and pushed further problems with this incident to the side.

"_Hello, England! You sure look happy today! Did something happen?" _The fairy asked. She was just a cheerful as she's ever been.

England smiled at the sudden memory of this morning. He had forgotten that he told Bell that she could turn in early last night since he was drinking. She must have missed the whole thing. He then chuckled a little with an even bigger smile. "Y-yeah. Al and I-," Bell began to distort again. England gasped, sitting up quickly to stare at his companion with concern. "B-Bell, what's going on with you?"

"_Huh?" _She looked at both of her hands and then her feet, but still kept her same, puzzled expression, _"What are you talking about?" _

A few seconds later her figure turned solid again. The Britain blinked several times before looking down, "O-oh… Oh good…"

Bell cocked her head before flying down to stand on England's leg, _"England, are you okay? Are you sick?" _

He shook his head with a small smile, "No, I'm fine." He sighed, running a hand through his hair, "I guess I'm just… a little tired."

"_Then maybe you should rest."_ England nodded and leaned back down on the couch. He couldn't bring himself to keep his eyes closed though. He was just praying that lack of sleep _was _the problem he was having seeing her. This had never happened before though. He had pulled several all nighters for his job in the past, but never has he had a problem seeing Bell. He closed his eyes, knowing that Bell was watching him and hoping that he'd get some rest. He didn't want to keep worrying her. But suddenly he did feel a little sleepy. He had the desire to doze off and to dream about Alfred while he was away at school. He always missed him when he was gone, but now that he knew about his feelings, he missed him twice as much.

…

Before he knew it he had dozed off on the couch and didn't even notice when America had come home. His mind was half blank when he heard the American call out, "I'm home!" like he usually did and recalled only giving him a half-assed reply. England yawned before opening his eyes to see Alfred staring right down at him, "Hey, Al."

"'Sup! Well you seem tired."

"Yeah… work's been a pain in the ass lately…" Well it was half true, but of course he didn't go to work that day.

"Mmm, well school hasn't been going too well for me either…"

Without sitting up he asked, "What happened?"

America stumbled playfully around the couch, "Oh nothing…" He sat down beside the Englishman, "But do you think I could lay on your lap like we used to?" The younger smirked which England knew all too well. He was playing with him.

Arthur tried not to blush, "W-what?" Before he could even protest the American rolled over on top of him, knocking the air out of his lungs. He groaned loudly as the younger chuckled playfully, "Ahhhh, you bastard…" England groaned, "G-get off!"

America laughed, lying on the man, "Ah, sorry I can't hear you. I am soooo tired~."

The Britain let his arm rest over his eyes, sighing, "Jeez, you punk…"

He felt the American shift on him and at first didn't think much of it until the younger called his name. "Hey. Can you look here for a sec.?"

"Huh? Why?" He didn't wait for an answer, however, and uncovered his eyes while sitting up a little. Right when he did he noticed that Alfred had moved closer towards him, their faces just inches apart.

The Englishman gasped, blushing, "Wh-what are you-!"

"So I was right!"

He stared at him dumbfounded, "A-about what?" His blushed turned a darker shade of red at the thought of him knowing that he WAS actually blushing.

The American lifted his finger and pointed it towards the other's nose, "There. You got a booger."

"Ah!" Arthur snatched his hand away and covered his face. "You're a little punk you know that?"

"I guess. Considering you call me that all the time." He smiled with his teeth. "But that's okay right?" The younger leaned forward and kissed the Britain's lips that were still covered by his hands, "Because you love me all the same, huh?"

England lowered his hands, a smile lingering on his face, "Maybe."

…

The last few weeks of their relationship were pure bliss. He didn't see his fairy acting up too much from those days weeks ago, but he was still worried about it. Their lives hadn't changed other than they showed more affection for each other. Everyone around him wondered why he seemed so much happier too. "It's so weird to see England so happy!" they'd say. He wasn't sure though. He swore he felt the same as when he watched the royal wedding on television. Haha, just kidding.

England sighed as he entered his home. He lazily put down his work back and took off his shoes. He dragged himself to the couch and plopped on it. Yawning, he closed his eyes. He barely even had a chance to nap when he heard the American walk in. It wasn't surprising though. He had worked overtime that day so he came home around the same time Alfred got off of work. Al's work was only ten minutes away from their house. "I'm hoooome!"

"I heeeear youuuu!" He replied lazily.

America found him on the couch and walked around it. He then knelt down and gave the Britain his (now) routine "I'm home" kiss. "Home." He smiled.

"Tsk. I know 'ya git." England smiled back.

"You just got home?"

"Overtime."

"Ah." Silence. "You like it?"

"I wish, I work it enough." England rolled his eyes.

There was silence again, just those two staring at each other. America then leaned forward to kiss him again, this time longer. It ended and England replied, "What? You're usually talkier."

"Mm." The American rested his chin on the couch right where England's face was resting, "I'm tired too. You know finals week is this week right?"

"Yeah, that's right." England recalled, "How's it going?"

His reply was a kiss. "Oh really." Arthur replied with a stern look in his eyes. He sat up along with America. "We need to work on that then."

Alfred puckered his lips, pouting. "Yeah." He then lifted his hands up, placing them on the other's cheeks, "But before the lecture, just cheer me up 'kay?" Their lips, again, touched and even after receiving so many kisses from him already, England just never got tired of them. He wondered how many times he would get these gifts. Would he always get the chance of feeling America's nice, soft lips against his? Their lips separated for a split second and for that second he wondered if his fairy was around. Ahh, that'd be embarrassing if she was. So he looked up and unfortunately saw the worrisome scene once again. She was fading. England leaned back, "W-wait, hold on!" He stared up at the fairy who was now flickering like a bad connection on a television screen. He raised his hand towards her, "What's wrong…?" Bell cocked her head in confusion.

America looked at him in confusion, "Hey, Eng-"

"Sorry." The Britain stood up and headed towards the bathroom, "I-I just don't feel like it tonight."

He made it to the bathroom and locked himself in. He sank onto the toilet seat as he stared back up at his friend. She was no longer looking distorted as if nothing happened. "Oh thank goodness… you're back to normal…"

"Thank God…"

…

Things haven't been the same since that day. England had started to avoid America to the point where he made sure that he barely even saw him. And of course Bell was just fine when he did. Weeks have passed since he's started to do this. Why was this happening when it was America? She was just fine at work? Everywhere except for around him.

England felt tired. He wasn't sure, but all this running around and worrying has just been getting the better of him. He couldn't even answer the phone with his same bogus enthusiasm that's been keeping him on the job for over four years. England sighed, running his hand through his hair while the phone rang once again for the British worker to answer it. He picked up the phone slowly, trying to get in the mood before answering with a happy, "Hello, how may I help you!". Before he could even get much done America rushed through the business doors and wondered over to Arthur's desk. The Englishmen frowned when he saw that it was him, but his tone never wavered from it's politeness on the phone.

"England, I need to talk to you." Said man tried to ignore the younger as he approached the desk, but he kept shouting out his name.

At the best possible time he quickly whispered a, "Can't you see I'm on the phone!" He then quickly put the phone back to his range and laughed lightly, "I'm sorry ma'am, but could you hold on for a second?" As soon as he hung up the phone the American quickly grabbed the boy's wrist, "America, what the hell!"

"I need to talk to you!"

He opened his mouth to reply, but quickly closed it, looking around to see that they were causing a scene. The Britain snatched his hand away and stood up, "What do you want?"

"Why have you been avoiding me?"

Arthur's breathing hitched for a split second. He really didn't want to talk about this, "I-I haven't. I've just been really busy with all this." He gestured the whole mess of papers spread across his small desk. He picked up a few in the process and started down the hall while America followed. "And what are you doing here? I know you have a college class right now."

"How can I concentrate when my own 'brother' has been acting weird around me?"

They entered the copy room where surprisingly there was no one else, "Weird? No I haven't."

"Then," Alfred grabbed the older's wrist, stopping him, "why haven't you stopped to look at me?"

"Because I'm **working**!" England scoffed. He turned to face the younger, ready to show him how pissed he was before he saw a worried look plastered on the younger's face. His elbows lowered a little while his facial features dimmed down, "America…?"

"I hope you're not… over working yourself…"

"I-I'm not I swear!"

"Then why are you home only half of the time you've usually been?" England sighed, closing his mouth shut, "Is it because of me?" England lowered his head and shook it which only made the American even angrier. "Liar…"

"I'm not."

"Then why-"

"Won't you just leave me alone!" America stepped back at the other's loud snap, "I'm so confused and frustrated; **why **won't you just leave me alone!" The younger had stilled, his breathing hitched at the sudden outburst. England had never shouted at him like this before. Before Arthur could shout anymore he paused, feeling slightly dizzy. It seemed like his vision double for a split second. _W-what was that? _

"England… W-what's…" He looked up to see that America was staring at him wide eyed. He was a second from asking before feeling something drip onto his hand. He looked down, seeing his hand and all the paperwork he had gathered was covered in blood. His eyes widened, putting his hand up to his nose to discover that it had started bleeding.

America's mouth gapped open, stepping closer, "England? Are you okay?"

The Britain laughed awkwardly, "O-of course I am." Arthur started wiping his nose quickly, but it just kept flowing. He suddenly stopped, letting out a staggered breath while stumbling towards him, "I'm just… a little tired is al-" He fell to the floor with a loud thud and all of his papers floated around him before fluttering to the floor. America scooted by his side, shaking him furiously. He called his name over and over he could have sworn he had said it over a million times. He screamed for help while sitting the poor Englishman up on his lap.

"**England!**"

…

England's eyes shot opened when he had thought he heard the sound of someone calling him. He sat up quickly only to feel an aching feeling that led to him sitting up slowly. The Britain felt extremely tired for some reason, but this didn't stop him from looking around the room concerned.

He was in a hospital.

"_England, are you okay?" _His fairy friend flew into his vision which made the other smile small.

"Yeah, thanks." He whispered. Before he had the chance to talk to her more the door to his room opened to reveal a started American. England frowned.

"Thank God, England, you're finally awake!" He walked over towards his bed and sat in the chair next to it, "How're you feeling?"

England looked to the other side of the room, rubbing his head, "Fine I suppose… " He looked back at him, "What…?"

"The doctor said you were dehydrated and overworked."

"Oh." England looked over to see the American staring at him, hard. "W-what is it?"

"You lied to me." England's eyebrows narrowed, "You said you weren't overworking yourself and that you were just fine! Why did you lie to me?"

England glanced at the door in worry, "America, shhh, you'll disturb everyone."

"I don't care."He sat up quickly and leaned over the bed so close that all America saw were two pools of green while England saw pools of blue.

It seemed like the longest time they just stared into each other's eyes, England felt so intimidated. He looked away, an embarrassed blush appearing across his cheeks, "S-sorry… I didn't want to worry you…"

"Worry me… about what?" America's eyes became a little more sympathetic. Arthur glanced over at his fairy friend before returning his eyes back to the younger's. "Why don't you ever listen to me?"

England looked down, clutching his sheets tightly. "Sorry… It's just that things are so confusing right now…" He started shaking while looking up at his fairy friend who was staring back at him with worry, "I just… don't know what to do."

"England…" America extended a hand towards Arthur and once it reached his shoulder the image of the fairy started to distort. England gasped, pushing the boy back, "Don't **touch **me!"

America stared at him in disbelief, "England, what's **wrong **with you!"

"I just-!" He grabbed a fist full of sheets into his hands, squeezing it tightly, "I just don't want to lose my friends!"

"Friends? What friends are you talking about?"

England looked up at his pixie friend worriedly who stared back at him with an even more worried expression, "C-childhood friends…"

"Who!"

"I-I can't tell you!" _If I tell him he might think I'm a wackjob… _

America scoffed, "Jeez. If they're making feel _this _bad, England, then they aren't your rea-"

"Don't say that!" England yelled, glaring at the younger, "You just don't understand! You don't understand _anything _about my friends; you don't know **anything **about them!"

Alfred sat still for a moment, trying to figure out what was wrong with him. By the look on Alfred's face it made it seem like Arthur was in fact a wackjob. Before he could speak again, the door opened to reveal a nurse. "Oh! Good Mr. Kirkland, you're awake."

The two sighed silently, looking away another part of the room. The nurse stared dumbfounded at the two of them, "U-um…" _Did I interrupted something? _"Mr. Jones. I need to speak to you outside for a moment."

Said boy looked over at the Britain before getting up and leaving the room with the nurse. England sat in silence for what seemed like the longest time. Tears started to form in his eyes which further distorted his vision of his little friend. _I can't… I just can't do this… _

_He doesn't understand… _

…

The American sighed as he popped a few quarters in the vending machine. England had to stay in the hospital for a few more days which he was half relieved about since he needed all the rest he could get after what happened. But the other half was still upset that England wasn't himself and that they'd be separated from each other for a few more days. He watched as the cup shoot down and land in it's spot on the vending machine before he pressed the button for a cup of tea.

He figured he out to apologize. Maybe he was a little unreasonable. But of course he wasn't going to say it out loud. A cup of tea would apologize in his place.

"Hey England!" He opened the door and saw that his brother was no longer in his room. "E-England….?" The cup slipped from his grip and landed on the floor with a light thud. He stared at the open window in shock and anger that he would dare leave his room. "D-dammit!" He ran to the window, looking in all directions to see if he had a least some sign of where the Britain had gone. He then stared straight ahead where the woods were located and decided that, that would be his place for the other to escape to.

…

"Ouch!" America cursed for he had just tripped over another tree stump. He had already gotten multiple cuts from branches and he hated how bugs seemed to be attracted to him. "England!" He called, just wishing that the Britain would respond back so he could get the hell out of here. "England!" He wasn't sure, but he felt so weird being in these woods. Like he was surrounded by things. Uhh, maybe it was just the animals and the bugs? Yeah, that had to be it.

Alfred called the blond again, turning another direction. He then stopped, seeing a bright light illuminating between two huge trees. Was that the way out? No, he couldn't leave. He couldn't be done searching the woods for England. _Wait… That light looks too weird to be the natural sunlight. _He decided to walk towards it. As soon as he passed the trees a small, secluded area opened out to him. He felt like he had walked into some mystical wonderland. It was an area where no trees were present so a small portion of the light was shining through. The area's ground was covered in blue flowers and the air was littered with fireflies. England was sitting in the middle, his whole body bathed in the yellow lights. America leaned forward slightly. England seemed weird. He was staring up at something, but he wasn't looking at anything in the forest.

Unaware of America's presence the Englishman looked down in sadness, "What's going on? Why do you look so blurry?" Other fairies who had arrived to comfort him looked at him in worry, "I can barely see any one of you now…"

"_What are you talking about, England? I can see you-," _The fairy looked down at her hands and then her feet, "_and myself just fine!_"

"T-then is it me? Maybe I'm just tired."

The little creature nodded in hope, floating down towards him and placed her small hand to his face, "_You do seem tired. Yeah, that's got to be it! You should rest!_"

He held her to his cheek, smiling, "Yeah."

America's eyebrow rose as he stared at the strange scene. Why was England talking to himself? Isn't he too old to have imaginary friends? And he looks even more ridiculous when he's doing all this with a hospital gown on. The American called out to him, "E-England?" Said Britain looked back at him with wide eyes as if he'd seen a ghost. "What are you doing out here? You need to come back to the hospital."

Alfred stepped forward, "Stay **BACK**!" The American was appalled at the Britain's sudden harsh tone and froze. "Don't come any closer o-or-!" He looked back at his fairy friend and witnessed the short fading of her once again. He felt his breath escape from his lungs as he grabbed for her, cuddling her in his hands. "I'll lose her…"

"England, what is **wrong **with you! You're acting so strange!"

Arthur stayed silent for a moment, looking up at the rest of the fairies. Tears formed in his eyes before saying, "Al… I'm not going back with you."

"Are you insane!"

"Maybe I am!" Alfred froze, "Maybe I'm insane, or stupid, o-or even crazy, but…" He looked down at his palm where his fairy friend sat with sad eyes, "I can depart from them."

"_B-but… You can depart from __**him **__either…_"

A cascade of tears slid down his cheeks, closing his eyes tightly, "I know."

"England. Please listen to me." America kept his distance, "Leaving this world just to join those _friends _of yours is just ridiculous. I mean, where are you supposed to go? Are you going to live here the rest of your life? Do y'know how **stupid** that is!"

_But it's just you America… I can't stay with __**you**__… _

The fairy looked at both England and America multiple times before sighing sadly. She got out of England's grip, returning back to the air, "_Wait England…. Go with Alfred._"

"W-what? B-but-!"

"_We won't disappear, you just won't see us. All this time you were so worried about us disappearing while I could see you just fine the whole time!_"

"Bell…" England didn't say a word. He just stared down at his lap where his hands laid. He then looked up, "Do you promise… that you aren't disappearing?"

She nodded, "_Besides… it's better to be closer to another person than mythical creatures._" She looked over at America who was staring back at England with the most confused expression. She giggled, "_You love him don't you?_"

England looked back at America. He smiled, wiping tears from his eyes, "I do."

"_Then I don't want to be the one to stop you from being together. We'll still be together! I promise!_" She flew over to America who still couldn't see her. She sat on his shoulder. She smiled small, sad that all of her moments with England would be a distant memory soon. "_You'll take care of him won't you?_" She asked this even though she knew he couldn't hear her, "_I'll be around… but I won't make him happy like before. You'll do that in my place right?_"

America then suddenly felt compelled to walk over to England. He knelt down next to him and stared at him hard. The fairy smiled up at him before looking back to England, "_England… You look tired. Why don't you rest?_"

England smiled small, his eyes half closed, "Heh, you're right." He looked up at the fairy that was still on the American's shoulder. "I think I will take a nap." England leaned forward and kissed the creature lightly before resting his head on the other's shoulder. The fairy had flown up and smiled. The Britain wrapped his arms around Alfred's neck and had quickly fallen asleep.

…

A few days later England got out of the hospital. He didn't see his fairy friend when he woke up, but he wasn't sad about it either. A few weeks passed and he still felt her around so he was never lonely even when America was never around. Yeah. Bell was keeping her promise.

"Ugh! I freakin' hate this!"

"Come on! We're almost done! 20 times 12 divided by…"

America had dropped his pencil looking away, "Arthur. I'm done with this."

The Britain sighed, putting his own pencil down, "How do you ever hope to graduate college, hm?"

"I don't know. All I know is that we've been working on this for hours. I wanna do something more fun!"

"Fun?" England had gone back to solving the rest of the problem, "Fun like what?"

America's lips brushed England's cheeks, "Fun like this~."

England half smiled as he pulled away from him, "Al, stop. Concentrate!"

"But I can't!" He whined, leaning forward once again, "I j-OW!" The American pulled back, rubbing the back of his hair, "What hit me!"

Arthur smiled and looked up, "I know."

**Done! Thanks guys. I've actually been working on this story for over a year. I haven't been in the mood to write. This will be my last fic for awhile I think. I haven't been writing and it's almost been a year since I update my ff last. Some parts of this fic I haven't read in months so please forgive if there are any inconsistencies. Sorry, but I hope you enjoyed :3**

**By the way, the title's based on the series Boy Meets World. Just like how Cory gradually sees how the real world is, England gradually has to step out of his fairytale world (even if it means leaving his friend Bell) and face the real world that has America.**


End file.
